


Long Night

by majimarkjin



Series: Hand and Glove [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Tease, Bruce calls Clark 'son' but in a daddy way, Cockblocking, Hostage Situations, M/M, Sexual Tension, Submissive Clark Kent, Trapped In Elevator, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin
Summary: Bruce and Clark's night is going to be long, but not for the reason they are expecting.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hand and Glove [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001775
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some unresolved sexual tension, so here's superbat suffering from it.
> 
> Happy reading!

The moment Bruce got inside the venue, he already had a feeling that someone was onto him.

Obviously, he knew that, as one of the most eligible bachelors present in the gala, eyes would be following him all night. But he also knew that feeling whenever a certain reporter got his eyes on him—the prickling sensation at the back of his neck, the shiver than ran down to the bottom of his spine, and his heartbeat spiking. He glanced around the room with the pretense of checking people out, and even winking at some, until he found the reason behind his agitation.

Once Bruce's bluish-gray eyes met those unearthly blue eyes, he knew he was in for a long night.

Clark Kent, Daily Planet, was busy mingling with some business men, doing his job of acquiring information and quotes for the paper the next day, but Bruce knew the reporter was also keeping tabs of him, watching and observing. He could feel him—amused when he made some crude jokes to some bastards who have superiority complex, curious when he talked to WE's respectable business partners about their plans, and jealous when he slipped flirty remarks as he conversed with other socialites.

The gala had become a game of cat and mouse between them and Bruce was almost surprised when the party started to dwindle. He bid his farewell to some of his associates before making his way to the lobby of the hotel where the gala was being held. Glancing at his watch, he realized how late it was, or early, depending on what he was talking about.

Bruce got inside the elevator and loosened his tie as he pushed the top floor button. He was leaning on the elevator wall, watching as the door was about to close when a large hand slipped in between the gap, causing the door to open once again, showing one Clark Kent.

“Mr. Wayne,” Clark greeted and entered the small space, pushing the close button on the elevator wall. He turned to Bruce as soon as the doors slid shut.

Bruce inhaled sharply, straightening himself up. “Daily Planet. I'd say I'm surprised, but I'm really not.”

Clark stared at his wry smile and took a step forward, invading his space, but not too much as to make it look like they were simply chatting.

“You've been playing all night long,” Clark murmured, his voice low and slow. “Do you know what that does to me?”

“No,” Bruce said with a passive expression, but his voice was hoarse and his usual slow heartbeat was speeding up a little as he anticipated what the Kryptonian would do _._ If he would do anything.

The truth was, they had never been this bold in a public place, albeit being the only ones inside the elevator. Bruce's lake house—that has an over-the-top security—and Clark's apartment that Clark deemed safe so he never let Bruce replace or refurbish anything _—_ were the only places that had witnessed their tryst.

It was not like they were purposely trying to hide what they were, no. It was because they never really discussed their relationship. It would be disrespectful to call themselves fuck buddies or friends with benefits, but then again, they never really said their feelings out loud and so, they were stuck in the limbo of more than friends, but less than lovers.

Which was why Bruce was a little more than surprised when Clark took his left hand and placed it on his pants-covered cock, letting Bruce get a feeling of how hard Clark was underneath. The cloth barely covered up the swelling and it took every fiber in Bruce's body not to rip it and take him right there—anyone who might see them be damned.

“Shit, Kansas,” Bruce swore, glancing at the CCTV at their right to calculate their angle before looking back at Clark, squeezing him in his hand. He was certain that Clark just got harder.

“You dirty boy. You knew the camera won't see how needy you are, don't you?” Bruce smirked, tracing the lining of Clark's cock with his thumb in a precise way that he knew drove Clark crazy. Dropping his tone a few octaves lower, he added, “You need my cock deep inside your ass, don't you, son?”

He watched as Clark bit his lips to suppress a moan and ended up whimpering as he nodded. “Bru– Bruce...”

However, before Bruce could make his move, the lights suddenly went off and the elevator stopped some floors before theirs. Cue: the screaming.

Bruce and Clark shared a look for a second before their other persona was taking over. Taking a step away from each other, Bruce gave him a pointed look.

“Hostage taking,” Clark grumbled, crushing the elevator door to make way for their escape—and maybe in frustration too. “I can count at least 30 gunmen all over the building and they have four vans outside. There are 6 of them at the floor above us.”

“Leave that floor to me and you take care of the remaining ones,” Bruce said, taking two batarangs out of his hidden pocket. It was the only ones he had brought, and it wasn't like he needed more.

As they ascended to the upper floor, it was Clark's turn to give Bruce a pointed look.

“I swear if you don't make this up to me later–”

“I'll do more than just make it up to you, Boy Scout.” Bruce smirked, cutting Clark off. “Now, go.”

With a blinding grin, Clark took off and left Bruce to deal with the most unfortunate gunmen in history.

_No one could ruin Bruce's plans with Clark and get away with it._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome here.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
